<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And They Were Roommates by thewritingandroid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629484">And They Were Roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingandroid/pseuds/thewritingandroid'>thewritingandroid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingandroid/pseuds/thewritingandroid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with two college-age guys, surviving off ramen and leftover pizza from game night, and working two minimum wage jobs was not exactly where you thought you would be at 21. College hadn’t really worked out for you, and rather than waste more of your parents’ money, you had decided to drop out and take a break from school to figure out what you really wanted to do. Of course, they thought this was a stupid and irresponsible decision, and did the only logical mature adult thing they could in the situation: They disowned you and kicked you out. Leaving you homeless at 20. You’d crashed on a friend’s couch for a month while you searched for a job, and eventually found one, but it barely paid enough to cover groceries, never mind LA rent.<br/>So when your friend Connor had invited you to move in with him and his older brother for next to nothing, you’d said damn the consequences and jumped at the opportunity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900 &amp; Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Game Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello friends. I need practice writing smut because one of my other stories features some spicy scenes, so I've just been cranking them out with the mentality that Practice makes Perfect. This was too fun to plan and then write to just leave it sitting in my drive indefinitely, so I thought, "What the hell, put your sin out on the internet"<br/>I hope you guys enjoy.<br/>This will probably be just a few chapters.<br/>Updates weekly :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Living with two college-age guys, surviving off ramen and leftover pizza from game night, and working two minimum wage jobs was not exactly where you thought you would be at 21. College hadn’t really worked out for you, and rather than waste more of your parents’ money, you had decided to drop out and take a break from school to figure out what you really wanted to do. Of course, they thought this was a stupid and irresponsible decision, and did the only logical mature adult thing they could in the situation: They disowned you and kicked you out. Leaving you homeless at 20. You’d crashed on a friend’s couch for a month while you searched for a job, and eventually found one, but it barely paid enough to cover groceries, never mind LA rent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when your friend Connor had invited you to move in with him and his older brother for next to nothing, you’d said damn the consequences and jumped at the opportunity. After all, you got your own bedroom for less than 550 a month, and the place was within walking distance from your job. Plus, Connor and his brother (Affectionately nicknamed “Nines” by those who really knew him) were pretty nice all things considered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things had been awkward between you and them at first. It was no secret that you used to have a huge crush on Connor back when you were a freshman. He knew it, Nines knew it, and no matter how much you tried to bury those previous thoughts in the back of your mind, living with him brought all of the embarrassing things you’d done back into sharp focus. Not to mention Nines looked almost exactly like Connor, except with blue eyes and a slightly stronger body. It was like the universe was mocking you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the first month though, things had settled down. The awkwardness had dissipated between you and you’d fallen into a comfortable routine with each other. They knew not to mess with you Sunday through Wednesday, because those were the days you worked both jobs, you knew not to (outwardly) question it when Nines came home with a busted lip and bruised knuckles, because he was on the “boxing team”, and Connor now knew he couldn’t leave his criminology coursework lying about because one time he left crime scene photos sitting on the kitchen table and you couldn’t sleep for three days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The best part about living with them though, was game night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would invite a bunch of their friends over Friday nights, and you would all gather in the living room and play videogames, board games, drinking games, any kind of game you could come up with and figure out a way to play. You didn’t always have Friday nights off, but every single one you did was spent at game night, much to the chagrin of your more party inclined girlfriends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was Friday, and you were off at 3:00pm after an opening shift. You were going to be fucking tired by the end of the night, and would probably end up passing out on the couch again, but the stiff neck of tomorrow would all be worth it. Tonight was scheduled to be a Mortal Kombat tournament, and everyone was coming over for it. You allowed your mind to wander as you went about your job, envisioning the look on all of the boys’ faces when you kicked their butts with Kitana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You practically sprinted home as soon as your shift was done, making it back before 3:30. If you timed it right, you’d have enough time for a nap before everyone started showing up. You caught a glimpse of your reflection and you grimaced. A nap and a shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” You heard Connor call your name from the kitchen, “When you get a minute, I could use a second opinion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to show me blood spatter patterns,” You called over your shoulder as you went into your bedroom to change, “I’d rather not go through that trauma again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that,” You could practically hear the smile in his voice, “Just come look when you get a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I shower first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends, do you need to wash your hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends, is Markus coming tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has a girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she coming tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the rule, no girls allowed at game night, it’s for the boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I Connor?” you finally poke your head into the kitchen, narrowing your eyes at him, “Chopped liver?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my special exception. I make the rules, so I get to break them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, I didn’t know I was so special to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Jesus Christ will you two just fuck already?” Nines is rolling his eyes as he enters the kitchen, “Any more of this sickening flirting and I think I’m gonna puke. And for the record, I make the rules too so if anything you should be thanking me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just jealous that she’s in love with me!” Connor grins, wiggling his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only in your dreams loverboy. Can I go shower now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I still need a second opinion!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use Nines, he has a brain cell or two, that should be enough to form an opinion.”Nines crosses his arms as you smirk up at him, teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a woman’s opinion. Please it will only take a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then I can go and have a nice peaceful shower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which tie do you think professor Anderson will like better? The blue one or the red one? I’ve got a big thesis presentation next week and I want to make a good impression.” Connor spins his laptop around as Nines sighs and moves to the living room, flopping down on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You step closer so you can see the images clearly on Connor’s screen. There’s nothing particularly extraordinary about either tie, in fact they both look quite nondescript. Connor is looking up at you like this is a matter of life or death and you bite back a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never even met Professor Anderson, how should I know which tie he’d like?” Connor’s face falls and you quickly continue, “but I personally like the blue one. Blue is a nice color on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure? The blue one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure. Can I go and shower now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Connor turns his laptop back to face him, “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turn to leave and lock eyes with Nines, sprawled on the couch. He winks at you, smirking and you resist the urge to roll your eyes, you will not encourage him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me know if you ever want a non-peaceful shower, or just one with some company.” he purrs as you walk past him towards the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re like 99% sure he’s just messing with you. He does that sometimes whenever he’s in a mood. Usually, it happens after he’s made some comment on you and Connor “flirting”. He probably just wants in on the joke. You can’t really blame him. You may live with both of them, but you definitely interact more with Connor than with him. Talking to him always makes you nervous, and you aren’t quite sure why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later you’re stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around yourself. It feels good to be clean. Before you became a waitress, sticky wasn’t a sensation you felt a lot. Now it feels like you leave most of your shifts sticky from some spill or mishap. You’re in the process of wrapping your towel around your hair when there’s a knock at the door. For some reason, Nines’s wink replays itself in your head. You’d been thinking about it all shower, even though you didn’t mean to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your name echos softly through the bathroom door and you’re relieved to hear it’s Connor, not Nines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re headed out to pick up some food and drinks for tonight, would you like anything in particular?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m good, I don’t plan on drinking much, I’ve got work at 11 tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good, we’ll be back shortly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wait until you hear the door close to drop your towel, quickly moving to lock the bathroom door and then sitting down with your back against it. The moments you got the apartment all to yourself were few and far between, and given that you’d been single for a while, you intended to use every second of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You started slowly, if they were going to the story you had the time to do this properly, and really take the opportunity to enjoy it. Slowly you built your speed, leaning your head back and letting your eyes slide closed as your breath quickened. You pictured </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> face. Maybe it was weird to masturbate to the image of your roommate, but what could you say, Connor was fucking hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As your pace quickened your breath started to come in gasps and his name started to slip from your lips. You imagine it was him doing this to you, working his fingers between your thighs, applying pressure in all of the right places. The thought of him doing this to you, the thought of him having you in that way, it left you breathless. You moaned quietly as you felt it build in the pit of your stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor…” his name came out quickly in between your moans, “Fuck Connor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could feel your toes start to curl and you bit down on your lip to keep from crying out, you may be alone in the apartment, but there were still neighbors. The ideas of your fantasy mixed with the reality of your movements as you brought yourself closer and closer to orgasm, one hand clamped over your mouth, muffling your cries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t help it, you cried out his name as you felt your release. You sat on the bathroom floor, panting until you could catch your breath and the feeling in your legs returned. After several minutes, you rewrapped your towel around yourself and unlocked the bathroom door, slipping into the hall and heading for your room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you should really make sure the apartment is actually empty before you tough yourself to thoughts about my little brother.” You freeze in your tracks, your face going bright red. “Do you know how awkward that was for me to hear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly you turn to see Nines standing up from where he was laying on the couch, his face impossible to read. You can’t bring yourself to move as he walks towards you, a grin forming on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he…” is all you can manage to force out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Luckily for you, he actually went out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You released a sigh of relief as the feeling returned to your body, but quickly tensed back up when you realized just how close Nines had gotten. He was now smirking down at you, his arms crossed across his chest. His eyes gave nothing away, but you couldn’t help but notice how they kept wandering over your body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you do when we go out? Sit in our bathroom and moan his name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever moan mine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” His eyes stay locked on yours as he takes another step forward. Any closer and you’re pretty sure he’ll actually be able to hear your heart pounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever moan my name when you touch yourself? Do you ever think of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I… N-no, not really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smirk falls and for a second, you think you see a flash of anger, but then he takes another step forward, leaning down to whisper in your ear, “one of these days, I’m going to fuck you so good you’re never going to be able to moan any name but mine for the rest of your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mouth falls open as he takes a step back, turning and walking towards his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With your consent, of course, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stand there, mouth gaping open for several moments before finally collecting yourself enough to rush into your room, slamming the door behind you. Your whole body is shaking, though you aren’t sure you can pin down exactly why. On one hand, you’re absolutely mortified over getting caught. On the other, his reaction was not what you’d expected. There had always been some light flirting between you and both of them, and you’d never taken it seriously before now. This time though, you got the impression that Nines had been dead serious about what he was saying, and that thought both thrilled and terrified you.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oh My God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Game night ends with  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOP. Sorry this took so long to update, the world is crazy. I really hope y'all enjoy this. I think this lil thing will have one more part that is all smut, and I'll try to update it faster this time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two hours later you finally got up the courage to leave your room, armed with your trusty sweater that you could use to smother yourself if things get too awkward. Connor is back, and it’s obvious that he is blissfully unaware of what happened while he was gone. You can’t manage to look at either of them though, keeping your eyes trained on the ground as you make your way to the couch. People should be arriving soon, and then you’ll be able to hide your embarrassment in the swell of activity. Nines is sitting at the other end of the couch, channel surfing. He doesn’t look at you as you sit, but you can see the corners of his mouth twitch up slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks so fucking smug, you’d like to slap his smirk off of his face. He’d probably get a kick out of you being so worked up though, think it was hilarious. No, you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. You wouldn’t let him know just how far he had managed to crawl under your skin. He wanted to tease you? Well, two could play at that game. You’d get even, somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want in on the betting pool tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor you know I don’t have any money to spare,” you called over your shoulder, keeping your eyes on your lap, “Plus, isn’t it tacky to bet on yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to you, you heard Nines snort and looked over in time to see him roll his eyes, “Aren’t you just full of confidence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, any other game I’d say my money’s on you or Connor, but Mortal Kombat is my shit and you can’t deny that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not denying it, I’m just saying you might be a little off your game tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Why would you say that?” You broke his gaze and fixed your eyes on the TV in front of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You worked an opening shift this morning? Are you even going to manage to stay awake long enough to win?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines,” Connor called to his brother, “stop playing mind games.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say, it's the Psych minor in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock at the door stopped any further conversation. You stood and went to get it while Connor packed up his laptop and went to put it away. You could feel Nines watching you and you paused with your hand on the knob. You risked a glance back and saw his eyes trailing over your body. They flicked up to meet yours and he winked, the corners of his mouth pulling into a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mouth opened, a witty remark primed and ready, but a second round of knocking shifted your attention back towards the door. You and Nines could hash things out later, without an audience. You sucked in a deep breath, donned a smile, and opened the door, allowing the free-rolling chaos of game night to sweep your mind away from Nines and his promise, and into a world of mind-numbing video games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I was wrong,” Nines smirked at you as he set down his controller, “You weren’t off your game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn't help but grin as you received congratulations from the gang. It had come down to you versus Nines, and you had annihilated him. It felt good to win, and it felt even better to prove him wrong. You could feel his eyes lingering on you as the party wound down, boring into your back as you hugged Markus and Josh goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been staring at you all night,” Simon paused next to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Maybe if you played dumb you wouldn’t have to tell him what had happened earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Simon’s eyebrows raised as he glanced over your shoulder, “You aren’t going to pretend like you haven’t noticed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you mean,” You grinned and pushed him gently towards the door, “I hope you get home safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon paused, resisting your push and leaned in close, “Are you fucking him?” Even though his voice was barely a whisper, it felt like a scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, something’s going on between you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call you okay? I really don’t want to talk about it right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll be expecting your call tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You finally got him out the door and shut it behind him, taking a moment to draw in a deep breath before you turned back around. Connor was busy cleaning up the various mess left by the boys, but Nines had vanished. You couldn't tell if you were relieved or disappointed not to catch him staring at you one more time tonight. Feeling a bit deflated, you moved into the kitchen to start work on the mess that had been accumulating for the past several days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to bother with that,” Connor came into the kitchen with a bag of trash, “I’ll deal with it tomorrow. You should head to bed, you’ve got work in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to leave you alone to deal with the mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make Nines help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody makes me do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You jumped slightly, Nines’ voice catching you by surprise and you quickly turned back to the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there's the sore loser. One defeat and you’re running away from your own party without even saying goodbye?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to go to the bathroom,” You could practically hear the shrug in his voice, “Sue me. At least I didn’t go out in the first round.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you didn’t have to go up against her in the first round.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I think I will head off to bed.” You spun around briefly locking eyes with Nines before switching your attention to Connor, “You boys can handle this, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need someone to tuck you in?’ Nines smirked, and you saw your opportunity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, that would be great,” You smiled, “Connor? Would you mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines’ eyes narrowed in an instant as Connor’s widened. Both boys flushed, but for very different reasons. Connor was stammering your name, but you kept your focus on Nines, the same smile still on your lips. Maybe you could exact a little bit of payback for your earlier embarrassment. You switched your gaze to Connor and when your eyes met his you gave him a quick wink, hoping he would catch on. His mouth hung open a moment longer before he snapped it shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” You tilted your head, biting your lip, “Will you come tuck me in Connor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” His face was still flushed, but he was grinning now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cast one last glance at Nines before walking out of the kitchen and down the hall to your bedroom. You knew without looking that Connor was right behind you, and that Nines was still fuming in the kitchen. You waited until Connor shut your bedroom door behind the both of you to turn and look at him. He looked nervous and a bit unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” He broke the silence, “You want to tell me what’s going on between you and my brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” You held a finger to your lips and stepped closer to him, “He might be listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grabbed Connor’s arm and pulled him away from the door, over to your bed. You sat and patted the area next to you. He hesitated a moment before joining you on the bed. He was adorable like this, not sure what to do with his hands or how to sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I know,” He whispered, finally settling his hands in his lap, “Is that you haven’t outwardly flirted with me like that since your freshman year. Why are you doing it now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No that’s not what I mean,” Connor sighed, “ Somethings up with you, and somethings up with Nines. I don’t know if the two are connected, but they seem like they are. He’s my brother, and you’re my friend. If something is going on between you two I just want to know so I can-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothings going on between us. He was teasing me earlier and I thought I’d just do something to get even. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have involved you.” You sighed and flopped back on your bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Connor laid down next to you, and you shivered as you felt his hand reach out for yours, “I don’t mind being involved with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying?” You looked over at him, and noticed his cheeks were once again flushed, “Connor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go, you have work in the morning and should be getting to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” You looked away as Connor sat up, releasing your hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t stand though, and after a moment, a new thought occurred to you; Something you had almost missed earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just want to know so you can… What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you were asking if there was something up with me and Nines, you said-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah… that… Well uh,” Connor shifted next to you and you sat up, waiting for the rest of his reply. “So I can, I guess… Manage my expectations? Rethink my feelings? I don't know… I don’t know what I was going to say. I was just thinking out loud, or not really thinking at all I guess, just talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have feelings for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I like you, I like hanging out with you. I like that you live here with me. I think you’re funny and brilliant and sometimes I catch myself wondering what would have happened if I hadn't been a total coward when you asked me out Freshman year. I was just… I don’t know. It was two years ago and now things have changed between us and I can’t help but wonder if maybe I missed out on something great. With you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor’s words should have made your heart soar. It should have made you feel like you were on top of the world, with a smile a million mile wide. Instead, it felt like you'd just been tied to an anchor that was carelessly dropped on the ocean floor. You felt a bit sick as you sat up, unable to look at him. The silence was deafening, and you were thankful when Connor finally cleared his throat and stood up, breaking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should let you get to sleep. Sorry for unloading all of that on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Uh…” Your mouth wasn’t working right and your tongue felt heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I missed my chance. I get that. If Nines makes you happy…” Connor sighed, his voice sad but direct, “You two have my blessing. Just… Something to think about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You barely registered the kiss on your forehead, or the sound of the door opening and closing as Connor left. You were still sitting in your stupor when a knock sounded at your door. You couldn’t even bring yourself to turn your head as he entered, or when he sat down next to you. You didn’t need to turn your head to see who it was, you knew Connor hadn’t come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were saying goodnight to my brother a pretty long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t like that,” You picked at a bit of loose skin on your hand, keeping your eyes down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” You felt his hand on your shoulder and found yourself leaning into him, resting your head against him. “He asked me to check on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This whole situation is just fucked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb you ass, This whole thing with you, and me, and Connor. This thing you started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” You finally looked up at Nines, but his eyes were fixed straight ahead as he continued, “I knew how he felt about you, and you about him. I pushed you tonight, you pushed back, and Connor ended up in the middle. I shouldn’t have been messing with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you really were just teasing? There was nothing real behind your words at all?” You found yourself getting angry, and it surprised you. “You fucked around with me for fun? Is that what you do? Is that why I’ve never seen you with a girl, because they’re just things you play with but don't actually want?” You pushed Nines away from you roughly, “You were just toying with me! Why would you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ if I had known you were going to get this worked up about it I never would have-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you hadn’t! God you’ve fucked everything up! You’ve fucked me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I’m saying-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you just leave?” you were too angry right now, and you knew it. The wasn’t going to end well if it carried on any longer, “I have work in the morning and I don’t need to be kept up thinking about you or Connor or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up for a minute and let me talk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had jumped to his feet and was standing in front of you. For the first time since he entered the room, you really saw the man in front of you. He didn’t look angry, mostly just frustrated, but his eyes looked almost sad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” He sighed your name, kneeling down in front of you, “I was toying with you, but that doesn’t mean that it wasn’t coming from a real place. I know what my brother just unloaded on you, and I hate to put you in this position, but I can’t have you thinking those things about me. If you’re going to think I’m an ass I want you to do it because I deserve it, not because of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I was being serious with my offer earlier. And yes, I see you as more than just sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That feeling you should have felt when Connor confessed is finally creeping its way into your system, but you know deep down it isn’t because of him. You can't bring yourself to meet the eyes of the boy right in front of you, the boy with the silver blue eyes who is responsible. You can feel your face getting hot, your anger melting away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’ll go now it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… No, it's okay... Stay.” You don't know what makes you say it, but the words are leaving your mouth before you’ve processed them, “I… I still need someone to tuck me in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines smiles, letting out a short huff through his nose. “Well then lay down, I think I can manage the job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to change into my pajamas first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I watch?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slap him on the arm lightly and he chuckles, standing up and turning his back to you. You quickly move over to the dresser, opening up your pajama drawer. There’s a pair of sweatpants and a big t-shirt calling your name, and you grab the shirt, but pause, maybe you’ll leave the pants. After all, all of your ideas tonight have been brilliant already, let's add one more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t peek,” You call over your shoulder as you peel off your clothes, putting on the t-shirt before taking off your bra. The shirt hangs low enough that nothing is visible, but still shows enough thigh that it could be labeled suggestive. “Okay, you can turn around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You keep your back to him, but you can hear the sharp inhale of breath as he turns back around. You can feel his eyes on you, and it feels good to know he's watching you like this. You can hear him walking up behind you, but still keep your face towards the dresser, pretending to be organizing something in the drawer. He’s so close now you can feel his breath on the back of your neck. One of his hands reaches out to the drawer, slowly pushing it closed as he takes another step. You can feel his body just brushing against yours as his other hand appears on your other side. He’s got you pinned between his arms, and you turn around to face him in the small space he’s left. He takes another step once you’re facing him, pressing you back into the dresser, his body lightly pushing into yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t get cold, sleeping in just a t-shirt.” His voice is a low hum in your ear, and you resist the urge to arch your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have pretty thick covers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will they be enough?” His eyes are locked on yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you offering to keep me company?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you take me up on that offer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be willing to think about it.” you grinned, biting your lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you stay like that, completely still as if suspended in time. You can practically see the gears turning inside of Nines head as he thinks, deciding what he's going to do next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you have work in the morning,” he says, but doesn’t move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to get me into bed Nines?” You fake a gasp, “A lady would never-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh but you aren’t a lady, are you my darling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steps closer, pinning you to the dresser with his body as one of his hands slowly trails down your side. He dips his head down to your neck, leaving a trail of small kisses from your collar bone to your jaw. Your breath catches in your throat and you gasp, your hands finding their way to his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? You like that?” You hear him whisper against your neck, as he makes the trail again, hesitating over the spot that first made you gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses there again, harder than before and you bite your lip. You know what he’s planning, and you can just wear a turtleneck tomorrow anyway, so you pull his face a little tighter in against your neck. His teeth graze the spot and you shiver, a gasp turning into a quiet whimper as he sucks at the spot. When he finally breaks contact, you know it’s going to be a dark hickey, but thankfully he’s placed it low enough that it’ll be easy to hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get onto the bed,” He orders as he steps back, and you obey, climbing on and sitting with your back against the wall, your shirt sliding up as you do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines pauses at the edge of your bed, his eyes slowly making their way up your legs to the hem of your shirt as he bites his lip. In one fluid motion he pulls off his shirt, and it’s your turn to inhale sharply. He’s fucking built. You can't help but move over to him, your fingers lightly tracing the lines of his muscles. He looks down at you, his hair falling into his face as he smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying what you’re seeing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod silently as you come up on your knees, draping your arms over his shoulders. His eyes stay locked on yours the entire time as you pull him onto the bed with you. His hair is soft as you run your fingers through it, his bare skin smooth as it brushes against yours. He hovers over you, smirking as he positions himself between your legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you want me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words have barely left your mouth before his body presses down against yours, his lips hovering just above your own. It feels like all of the air has rushed out of your body and you gasp, your grip on his hair tightening. Slowly he rocks his hips against yours and you whimper, biting your lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh darling, you have to be quiet,” he smirks as he repeats the motion, dipping his head down so his lips brush your ear, “can you do that? Can you be good for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, biting back another whimper as his hips rocked against yours again, your eyes finally closing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Nines, I want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips finally met yours, and with such force it was like he was trying to knock the air from your lungs. You kissed him back, your fingers tugging on his hair in an attempt to deepen the kiss, earning a quiet groan from him. The world melted away until all that was left was his body against yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your shirt had ridden up further, now exposing your stomach, and he took the opportunity to slip one of his hands under it, his fingers trailing up and down your side, and you shivered, arching your back so he could slide your shirt up further, exposing your chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back from the kiss just long enough so that he could admire the view before his lips were on yours again. He supported himself with one hand as the other pulled your fingers free from his hair. He pinned your arms down above your head as he broke the kiss, smirking down at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were panting, still trying to catch your breath as you struggled to free your arms but it was no use. Even one-handed Nines was still twice as strong as you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No point in fighting me darling, you aren't going anywhere.” Nines murmured as he placed a string of kisses along your collarbone, “You’re mine now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines” You groaned, arching your back “I want-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh baby. I know what you want,” He was still smirking as he rolled his hips against yours, “and I’m going to give it to you. But not yet. Not until we have the place to ourselves and I can really give it to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first time I fuck you, I’m going to have you screaming my name so loud, the neighbors across the street are going to be able to hear you. I’m going to fuck you right, and I can’t do that with my brother in the other room, so you’re going to have to be patient. Can you do that for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as you nodded, but there was a dark glint in his eyes as he pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be getting to sleep darling, you have work tomorrow.” Nines released his grip on your arms as his other hand pulled your shirt back down, lightly brushing over your breast as he did</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's it? You’re going to get me all worked up and then leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else would you have me do?” He shifted his weight off of you and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay.” You reached out to him, “Please?” Slowly you lifted your shirt up to just above your underwear. You hooked your thumbs through the top of the elastic, slowly beginning to slide it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make a compelling argument” He paused, watching you as you lifted your hips, sliding the elastic down further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Nines,” You sat up, pushing the fabric down past your knees and then kicking it to the floor. You leaned back, spreading your legs and his jaw clenched, “I want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all it took. Nines was back on top of you in a second, your arms back to being pinned above your head. His other arm was gripping your hips as his lips locked onto yours, his tongue finding its way into your mouth as you moaned into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've got to be quiet darling,” Nines breathing was heavy as you felt his hand slide to your inner thigh, “If you make too much noise I’ll stop, and I know you don’t want that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be quiet, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bit your lip as Nines traced small circles on the skin of your inner thigh. It took all of your power not to make noise as he inserted the first finger. His movement was slow, but that didn’t lessen the sensation at all. You let your eyes slide closed as he picked up speed, your breath catching in your throat as a quiet moan slipped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet darling,” the hand that was holding your arms released its grip and moved down to cover your mouth, “as much as I love to hear you moan my name, I will stop if you get too noisy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He added another finger and you gasped, your hands finding their way to Nines’ back and he groaned as your fingernails dug into his skin. You were having a harder and harder time staying quiet, and you knew that soon you wouldn’t be able to hold it in anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Nines… Fuck… I can’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't stop though, and you could feel the pressure building. Your nails dug deeper into his skin as your vision began to blur. Nines wasn’t letting up, even though with each moan your volume was gradually growing. He was taking you closer and closer to orgasm with every move of his fingers, and you could tell he was enjoying it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines... I… I’m going to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's right baby, moan my name when you cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand over your mouth tightened as he picked up even more speed. You were seconds away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept his fingers in as you rode out your orgasm, arching your back. When he finally pulled them out, it was like he took the last of your energy with them. You lay there, panting, eyes open just enough to see Nines slip his fingers into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you stay with me tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You climbed under your covers and Nines climbed in next to you, pulling you in against his chest. It felt good to lay there in his arms, your head on his chest. He was playing with your hair, and you were beginning to drift off when you heard Nines whisper something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing darling, I hope you sleep well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled, snuggling in closer to his chest. Your last thoughts were of how happy you were.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. They were roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They finally do it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaaaaaaaaaa here it finally is!!!! This chapter has literally been 6 months in the making and I am so sorry it took me this long to get it to you all. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me all of this time! I’m so grateful to all of you!!! Much love to all of you and I hope you enjoy this. Leave a comment with suggestions for what I should write next!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The tension in the apartment grew steadily over the next several days. The tension between you and Nines was purely sexual. You were craving him, and he made it obvious he was craving you, but you kept your distance from each other. The tension between you and Connor was mostly that of the awkward variety. He barely looked at you, and if you entered a room he was already in he found the first excuse to leave. The tension between Nines and Connor though, was the worst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines had this air of natural smugness, which most of the time clearly didn’t bother his brother, but since Connor’s confession to you and your little sleep over with Nines, the two were almost constantly about to bite each other’s heads off. They wouldn’t do it directly in front of you, but you could hear them arguing almost every night, and sometimes you would be able to hear them from outside the apartment as you were coming home from work or leaving in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that you seemed to be coming between them almost made you feel guilty about whatever it was you had going on with Nines. Almost. Of course you hated to be causing any trouble between the brothers, but the way Nines made you feel sent all of your doubts to the back of your mind. You were all adults, and you would all get over this and be fine. Change is a good thing, even if it’s uncomfortable at first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You look up from the book you’re reading as a knock sounds on your door. You know it’s him, and you also know you don't have to say anything for him to enter. Your eyes shift back to the page in front of you as the door opens, closing only seconds later. You keep them on the page as he sits, trying to ignore the rising tension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s almost two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it?” You glance up at the boy in front of you, a slight smirk on your lips, “I hadn’t noticed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what's significant about two o’clock?” You asked as you closed your book and set it on the dresser next to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You knew what he was getting at, where this conversation was going, but it was just too much fun to tease him. You could see him shift at the edge of your peripheral vision, but still refused to look at him. If you looked at him, you knew it would all be over. You would cave. You would fall into his arms and give into him. As much as you wanted him, you didn't want to give him the satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has class at 2:30, so you know he leaves the apartment by 2 so that he’s sure to get there in time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, I never realized you took the time to memorize your brother’s class schedule.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The important thing,” He continued, ignoring you, “Is that we’ll have the place to ourselves for a few hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, cool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool? I’m offering to fuck you raw and all you have to say is ‘cool’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh is that what you were saying? I’m sorry I didn’t catch onto that. That is cool though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God you infuriate me.” He was shaking his head as he stood and you had to bite back a laugh. “I’ll be waiting for you in the living room, if you’re interested.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You waited until he had fully shut the door behind him to release the breath you had been holding. Obviously the pressure in the apartment had slowly been building to this, and though you were excited for this moment to arrive, you couldn't deny how </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were. You couldn’t ignore the shake in your legs as you pushed yourself to your feet, trying to make your way over to your dresser as silently as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tried to push the nerves from your mind as you ran a brush through your hair, glancing at yourself in the mirror in a vain attempt to decide your presentability. You knew deep down your appearance didn’t matter. Nines had seen you stumbling through the door after a closing shift, and then again 3 hours later as you left for your next job. He’d seen you wrapped in blankets on the couch when you were so sick you could barely stand. He’d caught you crying at the kitchen table at 2 am after a particularly nasty comment you’d gotten at work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines had seen you through all of that. If he could have those memories of you, and still want this to happen, he wasn’t going to be deterred last minute by a few stray hairs. You used your hands to smooth out some wrinkles that had formed on your t-shirt, and then as if on a whim, you pulled your leggings, switching into a pair of shorts instead. Nines may be a tease, but you could play that game too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gave it a few moments before picking up one of the empty glasses on your dresser and making your way to the kitchen. You made a point not to look at Nines, who was lounging on the living room sofa, or at Connor, who was sitting at the kitchen table, but you could see them both staring at you out of the corner of your eye. The clock on the wall read 1:57, three minutes until Connor’s scheduled departure. You hoped he would be punctual, you hated awkward silences and the apartment was filled with nothing but awkward silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines pushed himself up from the couch and joined you in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. You finally risked a look at him and immediately regretted the decision. He was practically undressing you with his eyes already, and from the way Connor visibly tensed he noticed this behavior too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you two please wait until I leave to turn the apartment into your sex cave?” Connor began packing things furiously into his bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sex cave? Seriously Con?” Nines scoffed, “I may seem like I’d be an animal in bed but I actually have a far more refined taste. I know how to treat a lady right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, not a conversation I want to be having right now.” Connor stood, throwing his bag over his shoulder and shaking his head. “My class ends at 5, and I’m going to be doing some test prep with Markus after so you guys have until 6:30 or so. Please don’t let me walk in on you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like me to put a sock on the door?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’m sure the noise will be enough to alert the neighbors, they don't need to smell your gym socks too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could use one of hers.” Nines suggested, tilting his head toward you. “The smell wouldn’t be so bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be smart. Use a condom and all that.” Connor was looking at you and your face flushed as you avoided his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please just go to class. You’ve already made this a million times more awkward than it needed to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, yeah… Sorry about that.” Connor glanced from you to Nines and then back. “I’ll just…” he walked to the door, stopping with his hand on the knob, “6:30, okay? Please?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he was gone, leaving you and Nines alone in the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The front door had barely closed before Nines had you pinned to the wall, all of the air knocked out of you. You gasped as his eyes locked on yours, a smirk on his lips as his hair fell in his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been teasing me these past few days darling, don’t think I haven’t noticed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what if I have?” you forced your voice to remain even as your heart hammered in your chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean you’ve decided to take me up on my offer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which offer was that, Nines? I can’t remember.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned in, his body pressing against yours and you momentarily forgot how to breathe. You knew this was where your little exercise had been heading, and yet now that you were at your destination you weren’t sure you were ready to take the leap. Not that you didn’t want to have sex with him, just that you weren’t sure you wanted to deal with the fallout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me?” He asked, pressing his lips against your ear as he whispered your name. The sound sent tingles down your spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The word had barely left your mouth before his lips were on yours. He kissed you so hard it was like he’d been waiting to do it for weeks, even though it had only been just over a weekend since the two of you had shared a bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Effortlessly he lifted you up until you were sitting on the counter, and you shivered as your bare skin met the cool surface, your fingers finding their way to his hair. His hands stayed anchored to your hips, gripping the fabric of your shorts as he pulled you against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A single motion from his hips had you fighting back a moan, gasping for air as his mouth found your neck. He wasn’t wasting any time; Nines knew what he wanted, and he was determined to get it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hands slid down his body to the hem of his shirt, and he released your hips just long enough to lift his arms so you could pull it off. You wrapped your legs around his waist as you tossed his shirt to the floor. The ease with which he lifted you up shouldn’t have surprised you, but you still found yourself marvelling at his strength as he carried you back towards your bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shut the door behind the two of you and you released your legs, letting them hang down until you found your footing. It hardly mattered though, because Nines was still lifting you up, backing towards your bed. He broke the kiss as you reached the bed, sitting down on the edge of it and patting his lap for you to straddle him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You quickly slid off your shorts and obeyed his request, kneeling over his lap as his hands found the bottom of your shirt. He pulled it off in one fluid moment, barely giving you time to register what was happening before his fingers were working the clasp of your bra. Your lips met his again as he popped the hooks free and the fabric slid down to the floor. Shivers ran down your spine as your bare chest met his and his hands regained their hold on your hips, holding you in place as he began to grind gently against you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could already feel it growing stiff in his pants, practically begging to get free. You were already halfway through undoing his belt before you knew what you were doing. Your body was moving almost as if on autopilot. As if you also knew exactly what you wanted to do. It felt fucking amazing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’d just pulled off his belt and were about to toss it away when Nines grabbed your wrist, stopping you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get rid of it yet darling, it may come in handy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You planning to tie me up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’ll let me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll fucking let you do anything if it feels as good as the last time I let you have control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if it feels better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promises promises.” You pushed Nines lightly on the chest and he leaned back until he was laying flat. You bent to join him but he stopped you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no darling, you need to be sitting up for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His grip was slowly pulling your hips off of his and up higher, toward his head. You knew what he was intending, and shifted with his pull until you were hovering over his face. His fingers lightly traced the lines of your underwear, coming to a pause when they reached your inner thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do me a favor, baby.” He purred, looking up at you. “Hold these aside for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t hide the shake in your hand as you reached down, slowly pulling your underwear out of the way to allow him easy access. For a moment he just smirked, and then his tongue came out and you saw God. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Previously you’d always chosen to believe that god was a woman, but now your lord and savior seemed to be instead a dark haired boy with silver eyes. You couldn’t help yourself as he began to tease you with his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck… Nines…” you moaned as your hands tangled themselves in his hair, pulling his face even deeper between your legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He worked slowly and methodically, teasing your opening with his tongue until you were practically shaking with anticipation. You encouraged him with a steady flow of his name from your lips. When he pulled back for a breath you whined in protest, but then his fingers started working on you and all complaints you had dissolved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers worked your clit as his mouth started up again, his tongue quickly darting in and out of you. He hummed in enjoyment and the vibration made your toes curl. You were a bit worried that you were going to pull his hair out as tight as your grip was, but he didn’t seem to even notice. All of his attention was focused between your legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nines… fuck Nines… I… fuck that feels amazing…” the words came rushing out of you in between moans. He hummed again as you slowly began to grind your hips, unable to stop yourself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He worked you until it felt like your whole body was going to give out, and then sensation disappeared from between your legs. Suddenly you were on your back, Nines hovering over you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’d… you… stop?” You panted, trying to catch your breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promised you I was gonna fuck you, and I can’t do that properly if your already spent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re gonna fuck me, get to it. Right now you seem like you’re all talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful what you ask for darling.” He propped himself up on one arm, undoing his pants with the other. “I’ve let you get away with teasing me this long because I was feeling generous. I’m not letting you get away with it anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You kept your eyes locked on his as he slid his pants off. Now you were both in nothing but your underwear, and you lifted your hips, hinting to Nines that you wanted to be wearing far less.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your panties were off so fast you’re sure he must’ve just ripped them off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fucking beautiful.” Nines paused, his eyes trailing down your body. “I don’t say it enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve never said it.” You blushed, biting your lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not out loud, but I’ve thought it every day since you’ve moved in.” He leaned down, pinning you to the bed with his body. “I have been waiting to do this to you for months.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then let’s not wait any longer.” You cupped his cheek in your hand and pulled him into a kiss, slow and gentle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could feel him slide his own underwear off as he kissed you, and moments later you heard the rustling of a wrapper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You pull that out of your ass, Nines?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be a brat.” He smirked down at you as he slid the condom on. “I planted it in here when I stopped in earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How very secret agent of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I think I liked it better when you were moaning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, so do I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm going to have to make you pay for that darling.” Nines reached for his belt and you stiffened. “Give me your wrists.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had them bound before you could say ‘S+M’ and had your arms pinned above your head before the words ‘rope bunny’ had finished processing. The belt wasn’t tight enough to hurt, and you quite enjoyed the sensation of feeling totally at the mercy of his desires.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Nines waited for you to nod before lining himself up. “Be a good girl and scream my name loud enough that all of the neighbors know who fucks you right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wi-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t manage to finish your thought, because halfway through ‘will’ he’d done his first thrust. It was slow, almost gentle, which you were thankful for because he was absolutely hung. You moaned his name as he said yours, the sounds blending together as he rested his forehead against yours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just say the word, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me Nines.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started slow, giving you an opportunity to get used to him. Once he felt you fully relax, he began to pick up speed, each thrust coming with more force than the last. He kept your arms pinned over your head as all manner of expletives left your mouth. You were sure the neighbors could hear every word, every creak of the bed, every one of Nines’ grunts, but you couldn’t stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right baby, scream my name.” His free hand made its way back to your clit, and he worked his fingers in tandem with his hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gasped for air as your vision began to blur, stars dancing at the edge, but the man in front of you remained crystal sharp. He dipped his head down so his lips were even with your ear, your name rolling off of them with every thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah baby,” he panted, “you feel so fucking good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t form any words to respond, so you answered him with a moan. He pulled out of you quickly, planting a small kiss below your ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on your hands and knees for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You obeyed, rolling over onto your stomach and propping yourself up on your elbows. You could feel Nines lining himself up behind you, his hands on your hips. He thrust himself back inside of you, and the change in angle was enough to send you over the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck Nines!” You practically screamed as his hand came down hard on your ass in between thrusts, “Fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah baby? You like that?” He repeated the action as your still bound hands gripped the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yes… yes…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… Nines…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That earned you an especially forceful thrust, and you shouted his name again. The stars had returned to the edge of your vision, and you could feel your orgasm building in the pit of your stomach. He wasn’t letting up, both of his hands now gripping your hips as he thrust in and out of you, your name coming out of his mouth almost as often as his was being shouted from yours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nines…” you were gasping. “Fuck Nines… I… I’m gonna…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scream my name when you cum baby.” He grunted, one of his hands gripping your hair and lifting your head up. You could tell from his breathing that he was getting close too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let your eyes slide closed and lifted your head as your toes curled. Every nerve in your body was on fire, every limb ready to give out. And then, as you screamed his name, you felt yourself release. Moments later you felt Nines orgasm inside of you and his thrusts slowed. His grip on your hair loosened as he carried you through your orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally pulled out of you, you let yourself collapse, all strength pulled from your limbs. As you lay there, panting, you felt Nines slide the belt from your hands and heard him remove the condom. His pressure disappeared from your bed briefly and you heard him walk over to your trash can. You wondered how he could manage to stand right now, you couldn’t even get your eyes to open. You felt him rejoin you on the bed, and didn’t resist as his arms wrapped around you, pulling your body against his; Your back pressed into his chest, his hands wrapped around your stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was still naked, and he pressed small kisses down the back of your neck and along your shoulder. You sighed with contentment and finally opened your eyes, rolling over to face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome back to earth, beautiful.” He brushed your hair out of your face, a gentle smile on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to compliment you on your performance, but now that you’re being a smug bastard I don’t think I will anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well.” He faked a gasp, “now I’m just offended.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What time is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines shifted so that he could reach your phone on the nightstand. “Almost four. We’ve got time for round two if you can collect yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you still have the energy to be an ass right now?” You shook your head, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a man of many skills. I possess talents that some may consider to be, unnatural.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did not seriously just quote Star Wars post sex, did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you recognized it, so really we’re both at fault here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up and kiss me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, my darling.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>